The present invention relates to tools for the farrier and more particularly to a trim gauge used by farriers.
The nailed on horseshoe was first used almost simultaneously in Siberia, Byzantium, and Germany in 890 A.D. While the nailed on shoe provided a great deal of protection for the horse, it still required a great deal of work to make sure the shoe itself was properly aligned for the leg and hoof of the horse, otherwise, the horse can be damaged.
Typically a trim gauge is made of steel and is slightly curved at the lower end. In use, the trim gauge is placed along the back of the leg and runs from approximately the center line of the flexor tendons down to the heel. A loop at the top of the gauge fits around the contour of the leg and holds the mechanism in place. A straight flat piece of steel at the end of the trim gauges s placed along the width of the heel.
The trim gauge is used to determine if the hoof has been trimmed level.
Unfortunately, the positioning of the trim gauge on the leg is subject to variation, thereby generating in accurate measurement. Also, since the trim gauge is not a measuring tool, documentation of the condition of the hoof afterwards is impossible; thereby exposing the farrier to later questions on the status of the hoof.
It is clear there is a need for a trim gauge which provides accurate measurements which are documentable.